


I'll Never Stop

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: 1996 Bill told Hillary the truth about his affair much sooner but the fallout remains. Now they just have to figure out how they're suppose to put everything back together.





	1. Trying

I’ll Never Stop

 

It had been almost ten weeks since he had confessed to her. Since she had been publicly humiliated. And whilst things weren’t intense as they were at first a cloud of animosity still hung over not only them but the White House as well. Husband and wife rarely ever crossed paths. It was coordinated that way. The less contact, the less emotion, the less hurt, the better it was for everyone involved.

The President was sleeping on the sofa. The First Lady in their bedroom. It was a tight space for him. What should have been cozy was just cold and lonely. She one the other hand curled up on her side of the bed, hugging his pillow as tight to her as she could possibly get. The smell of him help lulling her to sleep on cold, lonely nights.

He had overslept. He was always up and off the sofa by seven o’clock. But when she opened the bedroom door her eyes immediately fell on him. It was almost as though she was frozen. As much as she wanted to reach out and touch him, to run her hand through his hair, she couldn’t. The thought made her stomach see-saw. She tied the belt of her robe tighter around her and quietly made her way into the kitchen.

Dry toast and some orange juice helped to settle her stomach. The stress of everything had her stomach in knots most days. In fact, the smell of anything strong did. She hadn’t been eating right or exercising much. Her whole body just felt off. She poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee and made her way back into the living room. She sat the cup down on the coffee table for him and made her way back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She made her way down in the West Wing and into her office. A stack of paperwork was already waiting on her. An aide already knocking on her open office door. “Mrs. Clinton.” A young man called out. “We’re five minutes out.”

Hillary gave him a slight look of confusion. And then the memory of the meeting she had put off yesterday evening came flooding back to her. “I’ll be there in a moment, Seth.”

She just needed to sit down for a moment. To sit in silence and get her thoughts together. This separation was killing her. She was stuck in limbo, not being able to move forward yet hating with every fiber of her being that she was stuck in such misery. It was a double-edged sword and no matter how she fell on it the pain was still unbearable.

Her stomach see-sawed again. The agonizing nausea wouldn’t go away. It constantly lingered. She didn’t know how much more she could possibly take. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and she bolted for the bathroom.

Her aide knocked on the bathroom door. “Mrs. Clinton?” Huma called out. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” she replied. “I’m fine.” Hillary opened the bathroom door and made her way toward her desk. Dizziness overcoming her. Huma moved to steady her boss. “Thank you.” she patted her arm. “I’m okay now.”

Huma watched as Hillary sat down in her chair. “Can I ask you a…delicate question, Mrs. Clinton?”

Hillary smiled at the nervousness of the girl. “Of course.”

“Could you be pregnant?”

She laughed the question off. “No.” she replied. “I think it’s just the stress of everything…” she trailed off, there was no need to explain.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “Absolutely sure?”

Hillary thought about it for a moment. She knew that Huma wouldn’t press anything without good reason. “I suppose it’s not completely impossible but very highly unlikely.”

“But it is plausible?”

  
“Yes.” she found herself actually entertaining the idea.

Huma nodded. “Do you want me to get you….”

She didn’t even have to finish her sentence. “Please be very discreet, Huma.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

  
/////

  
Bill was in his private study going over some things when he heard a knock. Before he could get to his feet the door opened. Hillary came in and closed the door behind her but she didn’t come any further into the office, she just lingered at the door.

He was absolutely stunned that she was voluntarily in his office. “Hillary.” He was on his feet, making his way toward her. “Is everything okay?”

“Could you come upstairs with me for a few minutes?”

This was the most words she had spoken to him in a week. “Sure.” he agreed. “Just let me tell John.”

Hillary nodded. “Thank you.”

The President and the First Lady ascended the stairs together. He trailed slightly behind her, letting her lead the way. She led them into the master suite telling him to close the door before continuing on to the bathroom. Bill followed behind her, curious as to what she was up to.

Once they were inside the bathroom he spotted a brown paper bag on the vanity. “Hils, what’s going on?”

She picked up the bag and removed the contents. His eyes grew wide with shock once he realized what she was holding. “You want me to stay why you take it?”

“No.” she rolled her eyes. “I invited you up here for a game of charades.”

“Sorry.” he told her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I’ll go if you want.”

“No.” her voice was firm. “I want you here with me.”

“Thank you.” he said quietly. “I know that you didn’t have to include me.”

Her emotions overwhelmed her. She didn’t know rather to scream or cry or bury herself into his strong arms. “Can you just wait out in the bedroom?”

“Sure.” He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was. So he did as she asked and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once they were safely alone on opposite sides of the door tears fell from both their eyes.

tbc...


	2. Watching as You Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback. I know it's cliche but I love cliche.

Never Stop 

 

He paced and paced and paced until he was making himself seasick. A million things ran through his mind. He didn’t know if he could ever make their marriage right again. That in itself was huge. But now with the possibility of her being pregnant it just made everything hurt worse.

After what felt like an eternity the bathroom door opened and Hillary emerged. His eyes met hers from across the room. “Well?”

“I don’t know.” she told him. “It takes five minutes.” 

Bill glanced down at his watch, taking note of the time. “That will pass quickly.”

Hillary nodded in agreement. “Hopefully.”

“So..um…you think you are…pregnant?”

“I really don’t keep track of my periods anymore. Over the past year they’ve been kind of sporadic.” she explained. “But I’ve been nauseous and throwing up for weeks now.”

“You would have to be pretty far along, Hils.” It was an obvious statement. They hadn’t been intimate in almost three months. Not since he told her the truth. 

She simply glared at him. Biting her tongue to keep from making an unkind remark. “You think so?”

He walked to her, closing in what felt like miles between them. He reached out for her hands and to his surprise she let him take them in his. “I’m sorry.” he apologized for at least the thousandth time. “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

She looked down at where their hands were joined. Mainly because she couldn’t bear to look him in the eye. “I know you are.”

“Tell me what you need.” 

Hillary looked up at him, her resolve starting to crumble. “Just hold me.”

He drew her into his strong arms, wrapping them tightly around her. The steady beat of his heart resounded in her ears and she relaxed further into his embrace. Stress and worry melting away as they stood silently, drawing much needed solace for each other. She wanted to stay in the moment forever. 

“How long has it been?”

Bill glanced down at this watch. “Six minutes.”

Hillary reluctantly pulled away from him. She made her way into the bathroom and picked the plastic stick up off the vanity. Two dark pink lines stared back at her. She closed her eyes tightly and took a steadying breath. 

He lingered in the doorway not sure of where she wanted him. “Hillary?” 

“It’s positive.” 

She was unusually quiet. Not at all the reaction she had to learning she was pregnant with Chelsea. She was willing herself not to cry. But the battle was being lost. Hot tears escaped her eyes, leaving a path of mascara in its wake. Bill made his way toward her in a few steps. He reached out for her but she flinched at his touch. “Don’t.” her voice cracked. “Please just don’t touch me.”

Bill took a step back, choking back tears of his own. He deserved this. All of it. He truly didn’t know what to do. “Hillary?” This should have been incredibly happy news that they could celebrate together. Instead it was cold and distant. “Tell me how to fix this.”

“I don’t know.” she whispered as the wiped at her eyes. “If I knew we wouldn’t be in this mess. All I know is that this hurts. I’ve been not only privately humiliated but publicly as well. The past few months you’ve put me through absolute hell. And now I’m pregnant.”

“I know this isn’t the ideal situation.” he told her. “I’m never going to stop fighting for you, Hillary. For us. I know that I’ve messed up and that I’ve hurt you, but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.”

She was absolutely defeated. “I don’t know, Bill.” she confessed. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore. Especially now.”

“Please don’t say that.” he pleaded. “You’ve been my biggest champion. Please don’t give up on me.”

“I think I already have.” the words were hard for her to say. And even harder for him to hear. 

Her words shattered his heart. More so than the morning he confessed to her. Even in her anger and tears he still felt that she loved him and that she would find a way to forgive him. That they would come out on the other side. 

She opened the drawer that held her makeup and took a few things out. “I need to get back to work.” she told him. “Can you please send Ms. Abedin up?”

“Hils…”

“You have a meeting.” she reminded him. “And so do I.”

////

There was a soft knock on the open master bedroom door. “Mrs. Clinton?”

“In the bathroom.”

Huma made her way through the bedroom and to the bathroom door. “The President said you wanted to see me.”

Hillary was focused on fixing her eye makeup. “I need you to dispose of the pregnancy test.” she told her. “I’ll also need you to make me an appointment with my gynecologist.” 

So her intuition was right. Her boss was indeed pregnant. “Do you want that for today, Mrs. Clinton?”

“As soon as she can get me in.” she replied. “Speak with the doctor directly. I don’t want any of this to spread to the media.”

“Of course, ma’am.” she picked the brown paper bag up off the sink. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yes.” she turned and smiled at the young girl. “Please call me Hillary.”

/////

Hillary was sitting in the Oval when he returned from his meeting. She was holding a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. They were so incredibly happy. So young and ready to take on the world. She smiled sadly and placed the frame back down on the desk. 

He closed the door quietly, not to frighten her. It was the second time she had come to him in one afternoon. And even though their last encounter didn’t end very well he was happy that she had sought him out again. 

“Hi darling.” he smiled. 

“I have a doctor’s appointment at five o’clock.”

Bill made his way over to the desk. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

“You don’t mind?”

“You know you come first, Hillary.” he told her. “Always.”

“What will you tell the Secret Service?”

He shrugged. “I’ll come up with something.”

Hillary got up from his desk. “Thank you.”

He watched as she walked toward the door. “You know, you look good sitting at that desk.” he smiled because he knew that she was too even if he couldn’t see her face. 

tbc…


	3. Losing My Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! You all are awesome!

Never Stop

 

The gel was cold against her lower abdomen. She swallowed back tears as the doctor began the ultrasound. Hillary closed her eyes, afraid to look. Afraid to get attached. Afraid for something else to go wrong. “Everything looks good.” the doctor finally said. “Really good.”

Hillary finally opened her eyes and looked at their baby on the screen. Both the President and the First Lady relaxed with the doctors declarations. The breaths that they had both been holding were finally released. 

Bill watched the small screen in absolute awe. As badly as he wanted to stand next to her, to hold her hand, he stayed seated. And waited for her to make the move.

The doctor pointed out various things to them on the screen. “Looks as though you’re about thirteen weeks. That gives you a due date of May 9th.” she told her. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes.” Hillary’s mood had lifted a million percent.

A loud steady thumping filled the room, echoing off the walls. “Nice steady heartbeat of 142.” 

“Everything looks okay?” she asked, hesitantly. “What about my age?”

“You’re not the first and you won’t be the last.” Dr. Kerman smiled. “I’m going to give you some prenatal vitamins to take twice a day. We’ll draw some blood to run some testing as a precaution but I think everything looks fantastic.”

Dr. Kerman wiped the gel off the First Lady’s lower abdomen. “We’ll take another look four weeks.” she told her. “Congratulations.” she handed Hillary the sonogram pictures. “You can go ahead and get dressed. I’ll make your next appointment and get your prenatal vitamins. Just meet me in my office when you’re finished.”

“Thank you.” Hillary said, sitting up on the exam table.

The door was closed and it was just the two of them again. Emotions were high. There was so much at stake. Hillary looked down at the sonogram in her hands. A smile spread across her face, she was filled with a sense of happiness and peace. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Bill?” 

He was standing beside her in an instant. “Yes, love?”

“This technology is amazing.” she showed him the pictures. “You can even make out the little hands.”

He pressed a kiss against her temple. “Are you happy, baby?”

She looked up at him. “Yes.” she whispered. “We’re going to have a baby.” she looked over him. And she found that she couldn’t read him. “What’s wrong?” her face fell. “William?”

“I want you.” he said, softly. “I want us. I want this baby. I want everything to be okay but I don’t know what to do.” His eyes were filled with tears. “I don’t know what to do to make any of this right.”

She placed the sonogram down in her lap. “I don’t know either.” she confessed, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly in hers. “But dammit we’ve got to start somewhere.”

“I’m going to start by telling you how happy I am.” he told her. “I was so nervous when you took the test, but I realized it was because I wanted you to be pregnant, I wanted this baby.”

“It’s what I wanted too. It has certainly put things into perspective.” she confessed. “I know we have a long way to go and this baby is by no means a band-aid, but I think I can finally see the bigger picture.”

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.” he told her. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes, Hillary.”

“I know you are. I also know how hard you’ve been working in therapy and I’m incredibly proud of you.” she told him. “Now, I think we should go home and tell Chelsea.”

Bill smiled. “She’s going to be so embarrassed.”

Hillary laughed. It was the first time he had heard that laughter in months. It evoked a sense of warmth in him that he wasn’t expecting and he swallowed back tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. 

////  
Chelsea fidgeted on the sofa as she tried to remain calm. Her mother was sitting between her and her dad. The last time that happened the scandal had broken. She was trying to prepare herself for the absolute worst. Tears sprung forth in her eyes. “What’s going on?” she asked. “You’re getting divorced, aren’t you?”

Hillary gently tilted her daughter’s chin up so that she could look her in the eyes. “No, baby.” she said, softly. “We are not divorcing.”

“Separating?”

“No.” she replied. “We love each other very much and we’re not giving up. I know that things have been difficult, but we’re working things out. It’s just going to take some time.”

Chelsea couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “Then what’s going on?”

The look of fear on their daughter’s face broke both of their hearts. It was especially painful for Bill because he knew how much he had failed his daughter. If he could behave that way toward her mother then how would guys treat her? It was something he struggled with. 

Hillary wiped away her daughter’s tears with her fingertips. “I’m pregnant.” she smiled. She wanted Chelsea to view this as good news. Happy news. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” she answered. “I know that it’s a little late, but you’re going to have a baby brother or sister in May.”

Chelsea looked from her mom over to her dad. “Seriously?” she asked. “You’re really pregnant?”

Bill opened the envelope on the table and handed her the sonogram pictures. “We found out this afternoon.” he told her. “Your mom is a little over three months along.”

She looked down at the pictures, adding things up in her head. “So this happened before…”

Hillary confirmed it with a slight nod. 

“Was it planned?”

“No.” he answered her. “It just happened.”

Now was the reaction they had prepared themselves for. The look of uncomfortableness and realization that spread across their teenage daughter’s face. “I guess you guys can no longer give the safe sex lecture.” 

/////

His eyes kept falling on her. She was helping Chelsea with her homework. God, how he loved her. And he thought he loved her twenty five years ago. Nothing compared to how he felt about her now. Sure he had made his share of mistakes. And she had too. But when he saw her looking back at him from across the room, just like he had back at Yale, he lost his breath all over again.


	4. Holding Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow. A bit of fluffy filler. Next chapter is huge though, well at least I think so. Thanks for the feedback it's much appreciated.

Never Stop

 

Progress was being made. Sometimes they took a few steps forward and then a step back, but they were making progress. Every morning they had breakfast together and then every evening they spent a little time winding down usually watching a little television before she retired to the bedroom and he made up the couch for the night.

But something felt different when they sat down at the beginning of the evening. She kept gravitating toward him and he let her. Careful not to pull her to him, just to except as much or as little as she was willing to give him. And be content with it. She was settled against him, her hand absentmindedly running over the slight rise of her lower abdomen. And for a moment everything felt right. It felt good and perfect.

“Have you felt much movement today?”

She was nearing the seventeen week mark. “Some fluttering.” she replied. “Still nothing hard enough to be felt from the outside. Huma tried today but she couldn’t feel it even though I thought it was rather strong.”

Hillary had decided to keep the pregnancy hush-hush. The last thing she wanted to do was have people examining this part of her life. She wanted to keep it unannounced for as long as possible and Bill honored that decision. Encouraged it really. He knew that she needed time to privately relish her pregnancy. 

“May I?” he asked. 

It occurred to her that he had never actually touched her stomach. His hands had never laid over their baby. A heartbreaking fact that she made a move to remedy. She pulled her pajama top up exposing her slightly rounded abdomen to him. He was surprised by her size, how pregnant she looked without loose fitting clothing to hide it.   
Her skin was warm and firm under his touch. He gently caressed the rise of her abdomen. He was in absolute awe. Not only of her but of the journey of new life that they had created together.

“What do you think it is?” he asked, his eyes looking up to meet hers. “A boy or a girl?”

“Probably one of the two.” she teased him. 

He laughed softly. “You don’t have any intuition?”

“I think it’s a boy.” she told him. “We can find out the gender next week if you would like.”

“Is that what you want?”

Hillary shrugged. “If you want.” she said. “I kind of like the idea of a surprise.”

“Then a surprise it will be.” his hand still caressed her. “I can’t tell you happy I am.”

She smiled as her hand covered his. “I’m happy too.”

////

They were in the middle of a staff meeting when she reached for his hand and guided it, under the table, to the hidden swell of her stomach. He felt a firm kick under his palm and he broke out into an ear to ear grin. “That’s amazing.” he whispered to her. “Happy?”

Her bright smile mirrored his. “Incredibly.”

They were completely lost in each other, the meeting and the people around them completely forgotten. The baby kicked again evoking a soft laugh from her that caught everyone’s attention in the room. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You’re absolutely glowing.”

Things had shifted in the White House over the course of the past few weeks. The President and the First Lady were not only talking again but their moods had been elevated and everyone else’s had been as well. 

The clearing of the chief of staff’s throat brought them back to reality. “Mr. President, Mrs. Clinton.” he started. “We probably should think about making an announcement.”

“Announcement?” Bill questioned. 

“Yes sir.” John replied. “Mrs. Clinton it’s fairly obvious that you’re….” he trailed off. 

“That I’m what?” she challenged, playfully. A smile dancing on her lips. 

He tripped over the words in his head, trying to find the correct ones, basically tongue tying himself in the process. This made a laugh arise from the First Lady’s throat. 

“Pregnant.” Bill finally supplied for him. “And we would like to wait on the announcement.”

John nodded in agreement. This was the first time that either the President or the First Lady had ever confirmed what the immediate staff had suspected. Other than family only two of Hillary’s aides were aware of the pregnancy. “At some point the news should be made public. We certainly don’t want the press to get ahead of us.”

“I would like a few more weeks.” Hillary offered up. “I’ll make the announcement myself at the beginning of the year.”

“There are several events coming up that you will have to be present for Mrs. Clinton.” he reminded her. “It’s Christmastime.”

“Empire waisted dresses and coats will hide the obvious.” The President explained. “After everything that’s happened we would really like to be able to keep this to ourselves for just a little while longer.”

John eventually gave in and nodded his approval. “Very well then.” he said. “Congratulations.” Other staff members chimed in theirs as well. 

“Thank you.” the Clinton’s echoed. 

“We’ll move on to the next matter of business then.” John said, keeping the meeting rolling along. 

Bill reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled at his wife. “What do you say we blow this meeting and order in Chinese?”

“This is important, Bill.”

“It can wait.” he smiled. “At least until after lunch.”

tbc….


	5. Opening Your Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situations ensue below.

Never Stop

 

It was early Christmas morning when the party had wound down and the First Family retired to their living quarters. Chelsea was the first to head for bed, leaving her parents in each other’s company by the Christmas tree. Hillary stood at the window, looking out over the White House lawn. Everything had been going so well. And the lingering shoe dropping feeling was starting to dissipate.

Bill wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. She instinctively leaned into him, relaxing against him. “It’s beautiful.” she said, referring to the lights and décor.  
“You’re beautiful.” he whispered into her ear. “Absolutely ravishing.” he pressed a kiss into her hair. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you tonight.”

She turned around so that she was in his arms. “Oh, Bill, I’ve missed you so much.” Tears swelled up in her eyes. “I kept looking at you tonight thinking how far we’ve come and how much further we still have to go, but I can’t go on like this.” he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I want you. I want our marriage to work, I want it to heal, and thrive.”

He cradled her face in his hands, kissed away her salty tears. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” he whispered to her. “I’ll do absolutely anything, you know that.”

“I want you to come back to bed with me.”

He looked at her in surprise. His heart suddenly pounding in his chest. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked, trying not to sound to overly anxious. “I don’t want to push you in any way, Hillary.”

“You’re not pushing me.” she assured him. “This is what I want.” she smiled through tears. “Besides you wouldn’t deny me on Christmas, now would you?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.” she said, taking his hand in hers. “It’s settled then.” And just like that it was a done deal. 

Hillary silently led him into the master bedroom and closed the door behind them. And he waited for her. Waited for her to set the tone. “Can you unzip me?”

As he made his way towards her he tried to steady the nervousness that was creeping up inside of him. After all this was a task he had performed hundreds of times in the past. “Who zipped you up?”

“Chelsea.” she replied. “We couldn’t get the first option zipped.”

He unhooked the clasp and then slowly lowered the zipper. He had been told countless times that expensive fabric pulled easily and to take his time. “I don’t think anything could have possibly topped how incredible you look in this dress.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. President.”

Bill couldn’t help but let his fingertips brush against the soft skin of her back. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” she replied, turning around to face him. She pushed the silk straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only a wisp of lace panties. 

“Hillary.” he breathed out. 

His eyes traveled over her, drinking in not only her striking beauty but the changes that pregnancy had brought to her body. Her breasts were fuller, her hips slightly wider, and the swell of her stomach even more prominent than he imagined it would be. 

“I’ve missed you so, so, much.” she stepped out of the dress and toward him, immediately reaching for his bowtie. “I don’t want to spend another moment apart.” she dropped the tie to the floor. 

“Your dress will wrinkle.”

“Let it.” was her only replied. 

Bill watched in absolute awe as she led the dance between them. His jacket joined her dress on the floor and then she started undoing the buttons down the placket of his shirt. He reached for hand, bringing it up to his lips and softly placing a kiss over her wedding rings. 

She closed her eyes at the gesture, her heart swelling with more love than she could have imagined at that very moment. He placed a kiss in the center of her palm and she audibly drew in a shaky breath. A level of intimacy that they hadn’t shared for months. 

“I love you.” he whispered. “So very much. And I know that you’re not ready to say it back yet.”

“I love you.” her eyes burnt into his. “I love you. I love you, I love you.” the words fell effortlessly from her lips. “I’ll never stop.” she resumed undoing the buttons of his shirt and then pushed it off his broad shoulders. “And I intend to show you just how much.”

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” he watched as she continued to skillfully undress him. “You don’t have to do this. I would be perfectly content just holding you tonight.” he closed his eyes as her hands undid his belt, and then the button of his slacks. And when she reached for the zipper his hands caught both her wrists. 

Hillary looked up at him, confused by his actions. “Bill?”

“Slow down, love.” he told her. “It’s not a race.”

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and pulled his hand to her body, guiding it between her thighs. He immediately took over, his long fingers sliding over damp lace evoking a slight whimper from her lips. Her hips bucked forward, wordlessly asking for more. He kissed her jawline, all the way up to her ear. “Will you let me take care of you?” his breath was hot against already flushed flesh and she grew wetter still. 

His question was answered when impossibly soft lips brushed against his. His lips parted under hers and she accepted it as in invitation. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently before biting down, and then using her tongue to soothe the ache. And the dance renewed. Her tongue swept over his engaging him in a raw, sensual battle that grew more and more heated by the moment. Hands threaded in thick salt and pepper hair, never wanting him to release his delicious hold on her mouth. 

Bill drew back, panting for breath. It was his intention to slow them down, to regroup, to draw their reunion out for as long as possible. 

“Don’t stop.” she breathed out. “I don’t want you to stop.” Swollen lips found purchase on the side of his neck, sucking lightly before biting down. His hands tangled into golden locks. And he was lost, completely and utterly lost. 

His hands cupped her face. “I want this to last.” he swept his thumb over her bottom lip and he groaned when she sucked it inside her warm mouth. “Hillary, you’re not helping.”

“I can’t wait.” she bridged the distance between their bodies, arching into him, soft meeting hard. “Please don’t make me wait.”

And he couldn’t deny her. His remained clothing was shed. Her tongue licked over her lips in anticipation when his erection was finally revealed. Nothing turning her on more than to see how hard he was for her. Her need to have him inside of her, filling her again and again was driving her every thought. 

He eased her back on the bed, his hands tugging at wet, black, lace. Her hips instinctively lifted to aide his effort. God how his body ached with need. He found himself hoping against hope that he could last. He took a few deep, relaxing, breaths to help calm himself. The heat was practically radiating from her body and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come undone. 

As he climbed up on the bed and over her she shifted her thighs, letting them fall apart and presenting him with the most sensual gift of all. His fingertip brushed over her clit and she cursed his name. Bill knew that she meant business. When hard, throbbing flesh sank into warm, tight, wet heat they both moaned out, loudly.

Securing his weight in his palms and his knees he was ever so careful not to put any unnecessary weight on her abdomen. She bucked against him, encouraging him to keep going. They found a rather decadent rhythm. Her hips met his thrust for incredible thrust searching for completion. Not just of the act itself but of the healing between them as well. 

“Oh, Bill.” she moaned out. “I can’t….much longer.” The sensations coursing through her body were absolutely sinful. She was having trouble forming a coherent thought, much less speak. 

“Don’t.” his tongue swept over her lips. “I want you to come.”

She moaned out at his words alone. He was far too hard and she was far too wet for this to last much longer on either of their parts. “That’s it.” he coaxed her. “Just let it go.” 

And that was it her body arched mercifully against his, riding out the waves of pleasure he had led her to. Her inner walls contracted forcefully around him, her thighs squeezing his hips. Everything was blindingly white, all the tension in her body being exorcised from her, leaving her limp beneath him. He gave her a moment to adjust, to come down from her high before he started moving inside her again. The heightened sensation of his body rubbing against her swollen clit evoked small moans from her lips. 

She leaned up, kissing his jawline and then his lips. Her tongue danced over his bottom lip before engaging with his. Mimicking what his body was doing to hers. He was tensing up, his release building, and with the perfect stroke of her tongue his body gave into hers. He released into her, warm wetness spreading between them. 

Afraid he was going to collapse against her he quickly rolled over onto his back beside her. She immediately whimpered at the loss of contact. It had been so long since their bodies had been joined together. 

Bill struggled to regain his composure, to find his words. Hillary rolled over onto her side and he wrapped his arm around her. “Merry Christmas, darling.” she smiled. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“You should.” she lazily traced his nipple with her fingertip. “That was quite the performance.”

“How are you not exhausted?”

“I was hoping for round two.” she told him. “Slower this time.”

“You’re the one who set the pace.”

She placed a kiss against his chest. “Is that a complaint?”

“Not in the least.”

///// 

Bill straightened his bowtie in the mirror. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

He opened the bedroom door for her. “Lead the way, darling.”

Hillary slipped her hand into his. “We’ll walk together.”

The New Year’s Eve party was in full swing. But when Bill and Hillary came down from the residence everything suddenly came to a standstill. All eyes fell on them, on her. The silver gown accentuated her growing abdomen. A band of jewels under the breasts, tight fabric stretched out over her stomach and then flowing out to floor length. There was absolutely no mistaking the fact that she was pregnant. They thought this would be the very best way to make the announcement. 

Bill welcomed everyone to the White House and then turned his attention to his wife. “As you can see, Santa was very good to us.” his hand lovingly covered her stomach. “Unfortunately though the package won’t be ready until Spring.”

They had agreed to keep the due date to themselves. The entire world didn’t need to know every last intimate detail about their personal lives. They were met with applause and congratulations and flashing bulbs. 

And this is the way that it should have been. Laughter and happiness not tears and sadness. After all they were the First Family and they were supposed to be setting an example for everyone else. 

tbc….


	6. Choosing You Part 1

Never Stop

He found her in the nursery. It was the first time in over thirty years that White House would welcome a new baby. Everything had been set up and ready to go. Bill had overseen absolutely everything, wanting it to be perfect for Hillary and their baby. 

“Darling?” he said softly, not wanting to startle her. 

“Hi love.” she smiled, closing the dresser drawer. “How was your meeting?”

“It went well.” he wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder. “I thought I would come check on you before I meet with Al.”

“I’m fine.” she assured him. “I’m a little tired, but I have some things to go over with Huma and Seth before lunch.”

“Then I want you to rest.” he told her. “No arguments."

"I'm not going to turn down a nap." Hillary looked over at the crib and smiled. “Nine more days and we’ll have a little person for all this stuff.”

“A beautiful baby…girl?”

“Perhaps.” she said. “Do you know something I don’t?”

He shrugged and grinned.

“Bill, you don’t know the gender do you?”

He laughed softly. “No, darling, I don’t.” he replied. “I’m just making a guess.”

//////

Hillary shifted again in her sleep, her body restless. Bill moved closer to her, softly stroking her hair hoping to comfort her in her sleep. The closer her due date got the more anxious she became. But it had never manifested in her sleep before. When she relaxed against him he placed a kiss to her temple

It was two a.m. when soft whimpers roused him from sleep. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. “Hillary?”

“Hmm.” was all he got in return. 

“Hillary?” he pushed back the blankets and ran his hand over her abdomen to find it contracted. “Wake up, love.”

“Mmm Bill.” she sighed. “What is it?”

“Are you having contractions?”

Her eyes opened to find him leaning over her. “What?” she struggled to pull herself out of a fog of sleep. 

His hand gently caressed her tight stomach. “I’m going to call the doctor.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not supposed to go into labor.” he reminded her. “That was the whole reason for the scheduled Caesarian.”

“I would know if I were in labor.” she said, moving to sit up. “But now that I’m up I have to go to the bathroom.” she made her way out of the bed and across the room. After a few minutes she called out to him. “Bill?”

“Yes?” he was quickly on his feet. 

“My water broke.”

He made his way into the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

“Just help me get undressed.” she told him. “I want to take a shower.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” she glared at him and he immediately moved to help her remove the wet clothing. “Are you going to be okay while I call the doctor?”

“Yes.” she replied. “Thank you.”

He heard her turn on the shower as he practically ran out the master bedroom, looking for a Secret Service Agent. “Hayes.” he called out. “Get Connie, Hillary’s water has broken.”

Hillary quickly washed off, not wanting a contraction to hit her whilst she was in the shower. She turned off the water and opened the door to find Bill holding out a towel to her. He wrapped it around her. “Thank you.”

He helped her dry off. “How do you feel?”

“So far so good.” she smiled at him. “Don’t be nervous, darling. We’ve done this before.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I know but it’s been a while.”

“Well, nothing has changed.” she tried to assure him. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body. “I need to get dressed and then we’ll go to the hospital.”

“You’re so calm about this.”

“Freaking out won’t help.” she started out of the bathroom when a contraction overcame her. It was hard and painful and came out of absolutely nowhere. She held on to the doorjamb to hold herself up. Bill moved to steady her. 

“It’s okay, baby.” his voice was soothing. “Just breathe.” he instructed her. “In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

When the contraction subsided, she leaned her weight against him. “That was extremely intense, Bill.”

He lovingly stroked the exposed flesh of her clavicle. “Okay now?”

“Yes.” she replied. 

He took her by the hand and led her to the nearest chair. “Nightgown?” he asked, heading for the closet.

“Please.”

Bill reappeared with a short strappy nightgown in his hand. “This okay?”

“I would have preferred something a little more…oh it doesn’t matter at this point.” she felt another contraction coming and she reached out for his hand. “This is happening too fast.”

He knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his. “Just squeeze my hand.” he told her. “I’m right here with you.”

When the doctor made her way up through the private residence she noticed that every light was on and that there were cries of pain coming from the master bedroom. She knocked on the open door and then walked inside. 

When Hillary looked up to see her, relief rushed through her body. Not only was her contraction over but now that the doctor was there it brought her a measure of comfort she couldn’t quite express. “Thank God.” 

“How long have you been having contractions?”

“They just started.” Hillary told her. “They hurt like hell though.”

The doctor nodded. “Let’s get you onto the bed.” she and the President helped the First Lady up and across the room to their bed. 

Hillary settled back against the pillows as the doctor opened her bag, withdrawing a pair of sterile gloves and slipping them on. Connie sat down on the bed facing her. “Let’s see if you’re dilated.” she said. “Knees apart.”

“Close the door, Bill.” Hillary told him. “Some things the staff just doesn’t need to be a part of.”

He chuckled as he crossed the room and closed the door. Picking up her nightgown off the chair on his way back to their bed. “Well?” he asked, trying to read the doctor’s face.

“You’re almost completely dilated, Hillary.”

“How can that be?” she asked. “My water broke not ten minutes ago.”

“Baby’s head was already low.” she explained. “It may have accelerated the process.”

Bill looked from his wife to the White House doctor. “I’ll arrange for an escort to the hospital.”

“I’m afraid there’s been a change of plans.” the doctor explained, looking at Hillary. “If we risk moving you now you’ll more than likely deliver in the back of the ambulance.”

tbc...


	7. Choosing You Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final entry. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I'm open to suggestions. This was my first RPF and I think it went well. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You all are awesome!

I’ll Never Stop

 

“I’m afraid there’s been a change of plans.” the doctor explained, looking at Hillary. “If we risk moving you now you’ll more than likely deliver in the back of the ambulance.”

Fear clouded her thoughts. “I’m supposed to have a C-Section.”

“There’s no reason to believe that we can’t deliver this baby safely.” her voice was warm and calm and assuring. “Mr. President if you could help Hillary into her nightgown I need to talk to the staff for a moment.” Connie disappeared from the room. 

“Here, baby.” he said, reaching for the towel. He removed it from around her and then helped her into her nightgown. “It’s going to be okay.” He wanted to ease her fears, take them away.

Another contraction hit her and she reached for his hand. Tears sprung forth in her eyes and Bill wasn’t sure if it was out of pain or fear or a mixture of both. “I love you.” he told her. “I know that you can do this.”

Hillary tried to focus on breathing through the pain. She felt as though everything was upside down and that she didn’t have control over anything. “I’m so scared Bill.” she confessed. “I don’t think I can.”

“You can.” he told her. “I’m going to be right here with you the entire time. I’m not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. I promise.”

Connie came back into the room a stack of linens. “I’m going to prepare the bed for delivery.” she told the couple. “Do you think you can walk, Hillary?”

“Yes.” she replied, pushing herself up. Bill reached for her hands and helped her off the bed. They walked around the master bedroom. His hand rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. “Mmm.” she sighed. “That feels nice.”

“Relaxing?” 

“Yes.” 

She stopped in front of the sitting area, holding on to the back of the chair. A contraction stopping her in her tracks. He continued massaging her lower back. 

“Mom?” Chelsea made her way into the bedroom. “What’s going on?”

The contraction was reaching its height and she was trying her best not to scream out. 

“Your mom is in transitional labor.” Bill told her. “Connie is preparing her for delivery.”\

“Here?” she asked. “What about the hospital?”

“There’s no time.”

The contraction began to ease up. “Don’t worry, baby.” Hillary told her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Chelsea nodded, pushing down her anxieties. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you, too, darling.” she smiled. “Do you want to stay?”

“And watch?” she asked, cautiously. 

“You don’t have to.” Bill told her. “It’s completely up to you.”

Chelsea shook her head. “I think I’ll wait it out with some of the staff.”

Hillary chuckled. “Good choice.”

She hugged her mother and then her father. “Please, please don’t let anything happen to mom.”

“Never.” he assured her, kissing her cheek. “It’s going to be okay.”

Chelsea made her way out of the master, closing the door behind her. Bill helped Hillary back into the bed that Connie had made up. She settled back against the pillows of the bed. He crawled up on the bed beside of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.” she smiled. “I love you.”

He leaned over and kissed her lips. “I love you too.”

The doctor pushed Hillary’s knees apart, checking her progress again. She looked up at the happy couple. “Hillary, I need you up on your knees.”

“Why?”

“Come on, turn over.” she instructed, helping the First Lady turn over in the bed. “The umbilical cord is presenting.” the doctor explained calmly. “I need to elevate your hips so that there isn’t any pressure on the cord.” Bill helped her turn over in the bed. “Push the pillows down under her.” she told him. “Okay, Hillary, I want you to stay perfectly still while I move the cord. It’s going to hurt but I don’t want you to move, okay?”

“Okay.” she cried out. 

Bill helped to steady her as the doctor tried her best to move the baby’s cord. Tears poured down Hillary’s face as she struggled to keep from screaming. “Don’t hold it in, love. Yell as loud as you want. Don’t worry about the staff.”

A primal scream escaped her lips as the doctor pushed the baby’s head back and slipped the cord out of the way. 

“Excellent, Hillary.” Connie praised her. “Very good. Let’s turn you back over and rest for a moment. On the next contraction I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can.”

Hillary relaxed back against the pillows and Bill wiped the tears from her face. “I’m so proud of you.”

Everything had happened so fast. She wasn’t planning to have the baby for another week. And this wasn’t at all how she planned her delivery to go. Her thoughts were interrupted when the contraction hit and her body took over, pushing down against the pain. “Dammit!” she cried out loudly. “It hurts!”

“That’s it, keep pushing!” the doctor told her. “You’re going great.”

She collapsed against the pillows, panting from exhaustion. 

“Baby’s head will be born on the next contraction.” Connie announced. “Take few deep breaths and then I want you to push with everything you have, okay?”

Hillary simply nodded and continued her deep breathing until the next pain took her over. She pushed as hard as she possibly could, gripping Bill’s hand tightly. 

“The head’s born.” the doctor told them. “Mr. President, would you like to assist?”

Bill moved down on the bed. “Our baby has a head full of dark hair, Hils.”

“Okay, on the next push the shoulders will be born and then you can help maneuver the baby the rest of the way out.” Connie told him. “You’re doing wonderful, Hillary. Okay one last push and your baby will be born.”

Hillary pushed down with every last amount of energy she had. Bill helped ease the baby from his wife’s body. “It’s a boy!” he cried. “We have a son.” The baby’s shrill cry filled the room. Music to everyone’s ears. Both inside the master suite and outside in the residence. Relief flooded her and she collapsed, exhausted, against the bed. Bill watched as the doctor suctioned out the baby’s mouth and nose. Proclaiming him healthy. 

He lifted the baby up and she immediately reached out for him, “He’s perfect.” Tears fell down his cheeks. “You were amazing.”

She cradled the baby against her chest, his slippery limbs flailing about. The amount of love swelling up in her chest was overwhelming. The only thing she could do was cry as she looked down at her son. “He’s beautiful.” 

He placed his hand on the baby’s back and leaned in to kiss her lips. “I love you, Hillary.”

“I love you, too.” she said. “I can’t believe he’s finally here.”

“We should probably give him a name don’t you think?”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I want to name him after you.” she told him. “William.”

“I thought you said children deserve their own identity?"

Hillary nodded. “We’ll call him Liam.”

“Fair enough.” he agreed. “William Rodham Clinton.”

Once the cord was cut and the baby was properly checked out the doctor wrapped him up tightly in the throw from the end of the bed. She carefully placed the baby in the President’s awaiting arms. She turned her attention to the First Lady. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Hillary watched as Bill talked to their newborn son. As exhausting as the last hour had been everything had been worth it. And maybe everything they had been through in the past year had led them right up to this very moment. 

“Everything looks good, Hillary.” the doctor told her. “The placenta is complete. I’ll arrange for you to be taken to Bethesda.”

“I can’t thank you enough.”

Connie smiled. “You did all the hard work.” she told her. “Congratulations, he’s beautiful.”

Bill shook the doctor’s hand. “You’re a life saver, Connie. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Mr. President.” she replied. “I’ll send your daughter in.”

As the doctor exited the room, Chelsea entered. She made a beeline for her mom. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, baby.” she reached out for her daughter, pulling her into a hug. “Everything went wonderfully.”

Bill sat down on the bed next to them with the baby in his arms. “Someone would like to meet his big sister.”

Chelsea looked over at the tiny baby. “A brother?”

“William.” Hillary smiled. “We’re going to call him Liam.”

/////

Hillary placed Liam down in his crib. The past thirty six hours had been a whirlwind. But looking down at her son she knew it was all worth it. Bill wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I can’t believe he’s ours.” he said. “He’s so tiny. It’s hard to believe Chelsea was ever this small.”

“Smaller.” she replied, thinking about when they brought their daughter home to the Governor’s mansion in Arkansas. “By almost a pound.”

“I have something for you.” he told her. Slipping his hand down inside his pocket he took out a small red box and handed it to her. “In honor of our son.”

She opened the box revealing a large stone emerald ring. “Oh, Bill, it’s beautiful.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” he took the ring from the box and reached for her right hand, slipping it down on her finger. “Liam barely made the May deadline.”

Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Thank you, darling.” she kissed him again. “You spoil me.”

“With pleasure.”

Chelsea entered the nursery. “Eww.” she feigned offense. “It hasn’t even been two days.”

Hillary smiled against Bill’s lips as she pulled away and held her hand out for their daughter. “Come admire your brother with us.” Hillary wrapped her arm around her daughter’s waist. 

“He is cute.” she said. “Definitely worth the wait to get a sibling.” Liam’s arms flailed and he let out a sharp cry. “Maybe not so cute now.”

Bill immediately went to pick him up. 

“Darling, you’ll spoil him.” Hillary warned. 

He cradled the baby against his chest. “They’re only little once.” He rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. Liam quieted down. “See, magic touch.”

“Are you going to run up here and do that every time he cries?” Chelsea asked her father. “Or better yet you could put his bassinet in the Oval.”

Bill smiled. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” he joked. “We could have the Presidential seal embroidered on it.”

Both Hillary and Chelsea laughed. 

That was the way it was supposed to be. Smiles and laughter and happiness. He made a terrible mistake he was blessed with a new beginning. They weathered the storm. And they were stronger for it. 

-Finished

 

I’ll never stop trying  
I’ll never stop watching as you leave  
I’ll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me  
I’ll never stop holding your hand  
I’ll never stop opening your door  
I’ll never stop choosing you, babe  
-Safetysuit (Wedding Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire story off and on in a few days time inspired by a song I thought fit our couple perfectly.


End file.
